<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Here For You by SkysBlue_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299192">We're Here For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13'>SkysBlue_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkysBlue_13/pseuds/SkysBlue_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good Morning beautiful" he brushed her hair out of her face, those piercing green orbs looking into his orbs</p><p>"Hi handsome" Meredith greeted with a grin on her face as Andrew pulled her onto him, her palms were now resting on his chest. They gazed into each other's eyes, with pure love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Here For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys<br/>I hope you are taking care of yourselves and staying at home. <br/>I wrote this just to make us feel better and to hold on to the hope that we have left when it comes to Merluca</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Andrew, uh uh" Meredith groaned</p><p>"Mer wake up" he poked her on her back one more time</p><p>"Don't wanna" as she rolled on her side to snuggle into Andrew. Andrew chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her even more closer till he felt a hand squeeze his butt</p><p>"uh uh Lady" he said as his hand also slipped down to her behind and gently squeezed it, making Meredith giggle</p><p>"Good Morning beautiful" he brushed her hair out of her face, those piercing green orbs looking into his orbs</p><p>"Hi handsome" Meredith greeted with a grin on her face as Andrew pulled her onto him, her palms were now resting on his chest. They gazed into each other's eyes, with pure love.</p><p>"I'd love to have you lie on my chest like this forever but we have to get ready. We only have almost two hours to get ourselves and the kids ready for the day" he told her as he played with her hair</p><p>"ugh" she groaned as she hid her face on his chest, making him laugh at her.</p><p>"what's up with you this morning? Are you okay?" he asked</p><p>"I just wanna stay here, with you. No kids or work disturbing us" she looked up at him pouting</p><p>"I missed you" she said</p><p>"Ohh really?" he asked with a huge grin on his face</p><p>"Ohh yes" she mocked him, making them both laugh</p><p>"Then show me how much you missed me Dr Grey" he winked at her as he pulled her fully on top of him</p><p>Meredith giggled at Andrew's antics, she leaned down to kiss him on his lips as his hands made their way to her waist. Her hands fiddling with his hair, the kiss started to get heated when she granted access to his tongue. Just as he was about to take her tank tee off, there was a knock on the door</p><p>"Really!" Meredith whisper-cried, she got off Andrew and made her way to the door. Andrew laughed at her, clearly she was really ready to get <em>some</em></p><p>"Morning sweetie" she picked up her youngest as soon as she opened the door</p><p>"Hi mommy" Ellis replied as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Meredith walked to her bed while peppering her with kisses. She climbed into bed with Ellis who hasn't noticed Andrew yet.</p><p>"Heh Belle" Andrew rubbed her tiny back</p><p>"Drew" she squealed when she heard his voice, leaving her mom's embrace, she threw herself into Andrew's arms. Meredith smiled like a fool while watching their interaction</p><p>"when did you come? I missed you" Ellis asked Andrew with her hand still wrapped around his neck</p><p>"I missed you too munchkin and I arrived when you were in dreamland" Andrew answered while rubbing her back</p><p>Ellis removed her arms around his neck and started playing with his hair, which made Andrew  laugh as he questioned her if she missed <em>him</em> or missed his <em>hair </em></p><p>"I missed you" Ellis assures him</p><p>"Good" Andrew says as he let her play with his hair while Meredith was picking her own outfit of the day</p><p>"And your hair too" Ellis says, Meredith laughed at him and Andrew tickled Ellis. Their room was filled with Ellis' giggles</p><p>Soon the other two siblings made their way into their mother's room.</p><p>"Good morning mommy" they greeted, as soon as they saw Andrew they threw themselves on the bed and onto him</p><p>"Andrew!!! where have you been?"</p><p>"We missed you so so much" Zola looked at him with a sad smile</p><p>"I've been busy but I'm back now and I missed you guys very much" they cuddled on the bed with Andrew and Ellis</p><p>"Hi babies, you only have ten minutes before you have to get ready for school" Meredith told them as she kissed her two older children.</p><p>"Ugh, I don't wanna go to school. Wanna stay in bed with all of you" Bailey whined as he pulled the the duvet up, making his sisters laugh at him</p><p>"Somebody's just like his mommy today" Andrew teased, referring to Meredith who was whining earlier on. Just as he said that, Meredith shot him a look before heading to the bathroom </p><p>"Oh-kay what do you guys want for breakfast?" The look that he got from her made him change the subject, it's too early for him to be getting into some trouble</p><p>"Can I please have bacon and eggs, with toast? It's been a while since we had a well prepared breakfast" Zola asked him with puppy eyes and he couldn't resist</p><p>"Yes ma'am" Andrew bowed, making the kids giggle</p><p>"Me too, please" Bailey replied with his toothless grin</p><p>"Yes Sir" Andrew chuckled as he saluted him with his right hand</p><p>"Can I please have pancakes and strawberries?" Ellis shyly asked</p><p>"Of course Belle" </p><p>The kids sat there with Andrew for a few minutes, catching him up with all that has been going on at school and with their friends and the toys they got last week.</p><p>"Okay guys go to your rooms and start getting ready, ZoZo please help your little sister. I'll be there in a few minutes" Meredith made her way into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and her hair up in a bun and with that, the kids went to their rooms</p><p>Andrew whistled just as Meredith dropped the towel off her body and started applying lotion. She looked at him and blushed. He made his way towards her</p><p>"Andrew if you come anywhere near me, we're not gonna finish what we started and the kids might walk in on us" she warned him and he chuckled</p><p>"Who said we're gonna start something?" Andrew challenged her</p><p>"I know you" Meredith turned to look at him from the dresser</p><p>"What do you mean,<em> you know me?</em> If I remember correctly, you're the one who can't keep your hands to yourself" he said with a sly grin on his face, standing behind her and making sure his hands are nowhere on her body</p><p>"ahhh you're such a liar" they both laughed</p><p>As their laughter died down, he peppered her shoulder with a few kisses. She loves it when they get all silly and goofy.</p><p>"While you get ready, let me take a shower and I'll be down to start on breakfast okay" he squeezed her sides before heading to the bathroom</p><p>"Okay baby" She agreed with a smile on her face</p><p>"ohh and Andrew?"</p><p>"mhm?" he turned around to look at her</p><p>"Don't forget to shave" she told him and laughed at her</p><p>"Where? Up here on down there?" he teasingly asked as he pointed to his beard first and lower body after, making Meredith gasp</p><p>"Both, just know that I won't be going down where there's a bush" She winked at him, making it his turn to blush and gasp at the same time</p><p>"So I'm getting lucky tonight?" Andrew asked with glint in his eyes</p><p>"I didn't say tonight, just be ready for that time" Meredith teased him as she put on her white blouse with blue suit pants</p><p>"mhm" Andrew bit her lower lip, clearly thinking about getting some but then something brought him back to earth</p><p>"wait wait wait, did you shave?" he asked her with a naughty grin on his face, earning him a snort from her</p><p>"of course, I had three weeks to do so" she replied with a wink</p><p>"Ohhh I'm definitely shaving today" Andrew winked back at her causing them to laugh. Meredith loves how comfortable they are with each other, it doesn't feel weird to talk or joke about things like shaving and all that.</p><p>While Andrew took a shower in the bathroom, Mer applied a little bit of make up on, got her hair done, put on her red bottoms and made her way to her kids rooms to help them get ready. Twenty minutes later they were all downstairs with their bags, lunch already prepared by Meredith, they're waiting for Andrew as Bailey and Zola told their mom about how they want to do their next sleepovers with their friends, outside as camping.</p><p>They still have an hour left before school starts, Andrew made his way downstairs looking fresh and handsome as always. While making breakfast he couldn't stop stealing glances at his woman, who looks so gorgeous this morning. Fifteen minutes later breakfast is served and everyone is eating</p><p>"Eat your pancakes too Elle Belle" Andrew told Ellis who's only focused on eating her strawberries</p><p>"mhm-hm" Ellis responded as she turned her attention to her nicely cut pancakes and they all ate in silence.</p><p>Minutes later, everyone was done eating, kids went upstairs to brush their teeth. Leaving the two adults in the kitchen cleaning up.</p><p>"Thank you for breakfast" Meredith hugged him from behind and he turned around to face her</p><p>"You're welcome honey" Andrew kissed her forehead and then her nose. Their hands wrapped around each other, enjoying being in each other's embrace for a while. Andrew missed hugging her like this, being able to nuzzle his nose in her hair that smells so so good. </p><p>For the past three weeks Andrew has been getting the help he needed and starting going to therapy. He is a lot more better than he was three weeks ago, his therapist cleared him off, today is his first day back at work and his looking forward to it. He has also decided not to stop seeing his therapist but he will only see her once a week also he and Meredith have been working things out, they decided to take things slow and she told him that she will always be here for him.</p><p>Last week they spent the entire week talking, fixing things and making new rules for their relationship. Andrew is grateful to have her in his life, if it wasn't for her and his sister, he would probably still be at his place and jobless or at another hospital </p><p>They were brought back to earth by the kids laughter as they came down the stairs</p><p>"Mommy we're ready to go" Zola let them know as she picked up her bag</p><p>"Okay let's go babies" she said to them before pecking Andrew on the lips</p><p>"Ewww" Bailey chimed, making Ellis giggle</p><p>Bailey took his bag, Andrew picked up Ellis before taking his bag and Meredith took her handbag as well as her youngest's bag, they all made their way out the door and Mer locked up. After putting all the kids in the car and making sure they're buckled up, Andrew drove them. They arrived at Bailey and Zola's school to drop them off</p><p>"Have a nice day lovies, I love you and Bailey don't be naughty" she told her kids</p><p>"I promise mommy, love you guys" Bailey grinned</p><p>"I Love you all" Zola shouted as she got out</p><p>"Bye, love you" Andrew told them.</p><p>As they were about to drive off, the kids yelled</p><p>"mommy wait!"</p><p>"What is it?" a confused Meredith asked as she rolled down the window on her side, Andrew wondering if one of them forgot their homework at home</p><p>"Andrew" Zola called and he leaned over to Meredith's side to look at them</p><p>"ZoZo?" he responded</p><p>"We just wanted to say we're happy you're back with us and we love you" Zola told him with love in her eyes. Andrew felt like tearing up upon hearing those words</p><p>"We hope you have a awesome day" Bailey added with a toothless grin on his face</p><p>"Thank you ZoZo and you too Bailey, you guys are amazing. I love you too and I'll see you later" Andrew's voice full of emotion, and he watched as the kids walk away smiling</p><p>Meredith had tears in her eyes but didn't want to let them fall, that was really sweet of her kids. She put her hand on Andrew's shoulder as a gesture of comforting him and he smiled at her, making her lean in to kiss him</p><p>"ewww" a tiny voice reminded them they aren't alone in the car</p><p>They all laughed, blame it on her brother Bailey. Andrew drove off to the hospital, as they got out of the car at the parking lot, Andrew bent down to say goodbye to Ellis and gave her a kiss on the forehead</p><p>"I love you Drew" Ellis wrapped her arms around his neck, he squeezed her.</p><p>"I love you too Principessa" Andrew made her blush. Ellis has always been the closest to him, she doesn't usually say a lot but they get each other a lot and whenever he is around, she doesn't wanna leave his side. She's his Principessa.</p><p>Meredith stood there smiling like a fool as she watched the scene unfold. After saying goodbye to Ellis, Andrew gave Ellis to Meredith.</p><p>"I will see you when I see you, I first have to go see Chief Bailey then start with my rounds and see what I missed" he looked straight into Mer's eyes</p><p>"Okay, I will see you around then. Have a good day and text me if you need anything" Meredith said to him as she held his hand</p><p>"I will do so, I love you" he leaned in to peck her but only stopped halfway, Meredith made a face, she was already there.</p><p>"Elle Belle are you going to say eww?" Andrew chuckled as he asks Ellis and all he receives is a head shake and her cute smile</p><p>"Good to know that" Andrew winked at her as he leaned in to kiss Meredith for a few seconds.</p><p>After pulling apart, they both smiled at each other, no one wanting to leave or break this moment. But of course, Ellis had to</p><p>"Mommy I wanna go" Ellis whined, already ready to go see her friends in day care</p><p>"Okay we're going, I love you too Andrew" and with that, they went inside. Andrew going to the coffee cart, got two blueberry muffins in mini boxes and two large coffees, after paying for those he headed inside. After heading in, he went to the nurses station and asked for two sticky notes to write on</p><p><em>I know you didn't have your coffee this morning and we all know you need your coffee before starting your day. Enjoy~</em>A. D</p><p>He put one stick note on the coffee, and called an intern to take the coffee and the box of muffin to Dr Grey, on the General floor.</p><p>Then on the other sticky note he wrote<br/><em>Thank you for everything you have done for me, I know I've been thanking you a lot these couple of days, just know that I appreciate you. Have an amazing day la sorella. I love you~</em>A.D</p><p>He then sent another intern to deliver those to the female Dr Deluca. After that Andrew made his way to the Chief's office</p><p>"Come in" Chief Bailey called</p><p>"Good Morning Chief" he greeted the woman as he got inside her office. Bailey smiled at him</p><p>"Morning Dr DeLuca, how are you?"</p><p>"I am well, thank you for asking" Andrew took a seat</p><p>"Good to hear that, I spoke to your therapist and your doctor, they say you have been doing great and you are more than ready to get back to work. I am glad to have you back, you are an excellent young doctor with a very very promising future ahead of you. I am not going to lecture you, I just want you to know that we are hear for you and if or whenever you need us, call us or come to us. We're not going to let you get back to who you were three weeks ago, we're moving forward. Listen to your doctor and therapist, listen to your girlfriend and last but not least, listen to your sister. You know she's been through enough with your dad, don't make her go through it again. If you need time off, come to my office, the door is always open" she's now standing next to the chair he's sitting on</p><p>"Thank you very much Dr Bailey, I will not disappoint you and I am sorry for everything I have done" he looked down</p><p>"You're already forgiven Dr DeLuca, we all know that wasn't you out there" she squeezed his shoulder and gave him a genuine smile</p><p>"Now please go save some lives" Bailey said, kicking him out of her office, Andrew left laughing</p><p>Andrew felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, he's back to where he belongs and Bailey wasn't hard on him at all. He's grateful to have these amazing women in his life, without them, he wouldn't have survived or gotten back to his senses.</p><p>He went to the residents room, changed into some scrubs and took his phone and only seeing now that he has a message from Meredith</p><p><em>-Thanks for the coffee and muffin</em>😘 <em>Come see me before rounds</em>-M.G</p><p><em>-Where are you?</em>-A.D</p><p>Two minutes later, she texted him back</p><p><em>-Attendings lounge</em>-M.G</p><p>After reading her text, he made his way to the attendings lounge where he found Amelia, Meredith, Hayes and Jackson talking about things that are going on in the world</p><p>"Morning" he greeted the attendings as they were delighted to see him</p><p>"its good to have you back man" Jackson gave him a hug</p><p>"Thank you Dr Avery and for saving my hands. Thank you man" Andrew thanked Jackson from the bottom of his heart, Meredith smiled warmly at them</p><p>"Dr Hayes, I would really like to apologize for how I acted, especially for snapping at you and all that" Andrew looked at Dr Hayes</p><p>"It's fine man, you were going thru a tough time. Ohh and thank you for saving my patient" Hayes smiled at him</p><p>"Goodbye peaceful sleep, hello loud sex" Amelia teased them making the other doctors laugh</p><p>"Amelia!" Meredith snickered as Andrew's face turned, they've been exposed.</p><p>Andrew made his way to Meredith sitting on a chair at the round table</p><p>"You wanted to see me?" Andrew smiled at her with a almost confused look on his face, what could he possibly done wrong</p><p>"Yeah, how'd your meeting with Bailey go?" Meredith asked him, the other doctors were now looking at them</p><p>"It went pretty well, ended up with her kicking me out of her office" Andrew chuckled</p><p>"Ohh nice" Meredith giggled as she stood up to stand in front of him. She took out the stethoscope from her lab coat pocket and placed it around his neck </p><p>"Welcome back Dr DeLuca" she looked at him with sparkly eyes</p><p>"Thank you Dr Grey" Andrew winked at her, as she straigjtened his lab coat. They stood there lost in each other's eyes. Both have forgotten about their surroundings.</p><p>"DeLuca man, kiss her already" Hayes encouraged him, making Meredith bite her lower lip. Andrew pulled her towards himself and kissed her gently then pulled away and looked at her with a grin on his face.</p><p>"See that baby, your uncle is back in town and not just back in town, but also back in Lady town" Amelia spoke loudly as she rubbed her huge belly</p><p>"Amelia!" Mer gasped as she shot her a look, the other doctors laughed including Andrew.</p><p><em>Whack</em> "Oww Mer! What'd I do now? " Andrew asked after being whacked on the chest</p><p>"it's not funny" Meredith feigned annoyance only to end up laughing with the other doctors.</p><p>Pagers rang and everyone went to help where they're needed and saved lives for the day. Andrew even had lunch with Carina, they've been hanging out more lately and they've never felt this close before. He even apologized to Jo for hitting on her and Jo promised that they are cool, no bad vibes between them.</p><p>Later during the day Meredith <span class="u">fetched</span> Ellis from day care and went to pick up her other kids from school and helped them with homework once they were at home.</p><p>"Mommy what's for dinner?" Zola asked</p><p>"I was thinking about ordering pizza" Meredith replied to her oldest</p><p>"Ugh again" Bailey whined as he looked at his mom with a pout on his face</p><p>"What do you kids wanna eat? Or should I cook?" Meredith walked over to her kids, and with that, Andrew walked in</p><p>"Andrew!" the kids ran up to him, Ellis raising her arms up for Andrew to pick her up</p><p>"Hi guys" he hugged each child before picking Ellis up</p><p>"How was your day?" he asked them as they made their way to the kitchen</p><p>"It was good, Lilly made me a bracelet" Bailey revealed the bracelet he has been hiding in his pockets</p><p>"Way to go buddy!" Andrew cheerfully high fived</p><p>"Who's Lilly?" Meredith asked with a smirk on her face</p><p>"She's no one" Bailey quickly answered while hiding behind Andrew</p><p>"Lilly is the girl from school that Bailey likes" Zola blurted</p><p>"Zola!" Bailey stomped his foot causing his family to laugh at his antics</p><p>"Mhm, I'd like to hear more about this Lilly" Meredith pulled Bailey towards her and started tickling him</p><p>"Have you guys had dinner?" Andrew asked Zola as he placed Ellis on the kitchen counter</p><p>"Nope and mom wants to order Pizza, again" Zola put her palm on her face, Andrew chuckled</p><p>"And I asked you guys whether you wanted me to cook something for you but you all ran up to Andrew" Meredith stated with a pout on her face</p><p>"Mommy you know we love you, but I think we'll take a pass on your cooking" Zola put her arm around her Meredith's waist</p><p>"Ahh ZoZo!" Meredith gasped as she feigned hurt</p><p>"That bad huh?" Andrew teased, earning himself a smack on his shoulder from Meredith</p><p>"Really bad" Bailey snickered</p><p>"I can't believe you guys" Meredith laughed with them</p><p>They all helped prepare dinner and enjoyed it once done. They chattered and chattered until it was time for bed, Andrew helped tuck them in and read them a bedtime story. After tucking the kids in they went downstairs and cleaned up in the kitchen, which ended up with them making out like teenagers.</p><p>Andrew moved Meredith from the kitchen counter while kissing her and he carried her up to her room and as soon as the door shut, her back was against the door and his hands on her butt. Meredith giggled as his mouth made it's way on her most sensitive spots.</p><p>"Bed. Now." Meredith whispered and he did so</p><p>As he placed her on the bed his hands started to wander all over her body. He removed the tank tee she was wearing only to find her bra-less. Meredith giggled as she watched him lick his lips after seeing her not wearing a bra. Andrew circled her nipple with his tongue and started sucking it lightly making sure to leave a mark on her breast while his hand made its way down to her center, he slided two fingers down her vagina just to tease her, finding her already wet.</p><p>"You really shaved" Andrew teased her, making her giggle</p><p>Meredith's hand was pulling on the sheet while the other was on Andrew's head with her fingers pulling lightly on his hair and she started to moan when he licked her down to her abdomen and placed kisses all over. He quickly discarded his clothes and positioned himself comfortably on the bed as he spread her thighs a little wider and pulled her towards him so that her vagina was practically in his face. He placed her thighs on his shoulders and grinned widely before taking a swipe on her vagina with his tongue, causing her to moan. He teased her by circling his tongue around her clitorious.</p><p>"Uh uh, don't tease baby" Meredith cried as she locked her legs around his neck making him chuckle. <em>This man is going to be the death of me</em> Meredith thought</p><p>Andrew sucked her clit so good that it made her toes curl. He placed pressure on her clit using his tongue and continued to suck on it</p><p>"Andreeew I'm gonna come" Mer gasped</p><p>"Not yet baby" Andrew unlocked her legs on his shoulders and repositioned himself on top of her, he took one of her legs and placed it around his waist and held his member on her vagina, Mer bit her tongue, excited for what's to come.</p><p>Andrew moved his cock up and down on her vagina causing her body to get sexually frustrated. She moved her hips in each direction that his cock went while biting her lips . He decided that it's enough with the teasing, in one motion he entered her, making her moan in pleasure <br/>He thrusted his cock in and out for a few times before putting it all in. Everytime he'd pull back Meredith would lift her lower body up to have him thrust in fully. Both her legs were around his waist, she decided to try something by pulling him to herself and pinned him on his back on the bed. Mer put her legs on either sides of his body, she placed her hands on his chest and gave him a sloppy kiss on his mouth before positioning her vagina on his cock. He placed his hands on her thighs, holding them firmly and in postion as she held and  guided his cock in her. Once it was fully in her, she rode him like a bull. Going up and down and her waist moving in circles with her vagina. After a while they were in motion and ready to come together.</p><p>"I'm gonna...im gonna come" Andrew stated as he sit up to kiss her on the neck as she slowed down</p><p>"Me too, release inside of me " she said as she she enjoyed having his mouth on her neck</p><p>"Are you sure" Andrew stopped to look at her and she looked at him too with lust in her eyes</p><p>"Yes baby" and with that Andrew released inside of her and she came right after him. They didn't let go of each other, bodies sticky and full of cum. They sloppily kissed and giggled.</p><p>"That was amazing" Mer played with his hair as she gazed into his eyes</p><p>"You were amazing, I missed you so much" Andrew spoke up and kissed her chin making her blush. He lifted her up gently and pulled his member out of her and she winced a bit, he kissed her again for making her wince.</p><p>They got into bed and made out lightly, couldn't stop touching each other. They would look at each other and smile like fools. The time they spent apart was definitely hard for both of them but now that they are back together and Andrew is in a much more better place, is the best thing to happen to them so far. This is where they belong, together.</p><p>"Thank you for everything that you have done for me, thank you for being there for me when I didn't even think I needed you the most. Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you Meredith Grey" Andrew poured his heart out as he caressed her cheek</p><p>"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, I love you too Andrea DeLuca" she finished off in her Italian accent. </p><p>Andrew grinned widely at her before leaning in for a kiss, which turned into something more when Meredith's hand made its way under the duvet and down to Andrew's member which was already hard. </p><p>"mhm ready for round two Dr DeLuca?" Meredith grinned as she looked at him</p><p>"Yes Dr Grey, we've got lots of catching up to do" Andrew winked at her before attacking her lips causing her to giggle against his mouth. Indeed, they have lots and lots of catching up to do.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <br/>Will definitely be writing more, South Africa will be going into lock down on Friday. Stay Safe❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>